The ability to visualize and correlate stock price movement, fundamental fair market value characteristics and emerging business operating trends for individual companies, indexes, and mutual funds is of profound interest to investors.
As a result of the meteoric rise in popularity of online trading for as little as $10.00 per transaction, investors are increasingly acting on their own in the investment decision making process.
Increased technology offerings by discount online brokerage firms, the emergence of media investment channels, and improving online access to news, investment tools, stock graphics and research opinion all over the Internet, offer the retail public a more complete fundamental evaluation approach to investing by introducing, explaining and reporting an increasing number of investment variables.
However, the unmet desires of retail investors as they experience the chatter of media coverage and explore virtual database sources of largely academic information reveals the limitations and deficiencies of what is currently being offered.
The unexplored terrain of opportunity is that experienced and inexperienced investors desire new and profoundly better sources of information. More specifically, without getting lost in detail they want to get a more comprehensive and intuitive view of the inner workings of whatever companies, core and emerging products, evolving technologies and developing industry trends they have an interest in.
In short, investors seek independence in the investment decision making process.
Quite obviously, there is a lot going on behind the scenes that investors want to know about. So what is it that investors want to know?
It is common knowledge in investment banking circles and as any business owner can tell you, the visible footprint of the vibrancy and health of a business begins with a review of the balance sheet and income statements.
In the case of publicly held companies, an exhaustive level of balance sheet and fundamental operating data is available to the public via company issued quarterly and annual 10K and 10 Q reports, much of which is also illustrated in summary form all over the Internet.
However, as a carry-over influence from the previous dominance of large Wall Street Brokerage firms, the continuing industry wide protocol of formatting balance and income sheet information in “Database-Table Formats” accompanied by simple graphic representations of a few basic investment variables has made the task of evaluating raw data difficult and time consuming.
Most people's brains simply don't work that way. Even if they understood how to do it, it is a tedious and daunting challenge to manually sift through tabular data and identify emerging trends and cause and effect relationships within the context of evolving market change.
To make sense of the data, what investors actually need is an effective representation of a far more comprehensive data package, such as the major elements, ratios and interrelationships of the balance sheet and income statements, which are arrayed in intuitive graphic formats in such a way as to enable the user to superimpose and compare the progression of combinations of fundamental data (i.e. net income, revenue, debt and debt coverage levels, earnings per share, cash flow, profit margins, total equity, and various forms of capitalization and operating ratios, etc), and also be able to superimpose and easily compare these factors with stock price movement and a variety of stock performance analytics over the same time period within the same graph.
They desire a dramatically increased level of content which is displayed in graphic formats they can make sense of in the process of educating themselves and formulating their own decisions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new genre of a phased array securities analysis illustration system in the form of a new universe of profoundly higher level expression pattern recognition stock performance analysis graphs, which enable investors to easily visualize and compare the relationship of stock price movement and the underlying progression of fundamental variables, for individual companies as well as the blend of companies which are the component pieces of indexes and mutual funds listed around the world.